Mine
by NiceAsPie
Summary: All Sirius had wanted was Remus. And in order to protect him he went with the wolves... Can Remus save him? RLSB slash. Crappy summary, the stories better, I promise.


Disclaimer: Neither the characters or locations are mine; they belong to J. K. Rowling and various affiliated companies. No plagiarism or copyright infringement is intended. All characters will be returned safe and sound with smiles on their faces and food in their bellies. :D

A/N: This is my first Sirius/Remus fic. I've wanted to write one but it took me a while to figure out exactly how I wanted to portray the characters. Hope it's…adequate. :)

'My poor, dear, sweet Padfoot…' Remus whispered, stroking Sirius' sweat-soaked hair.

He had thought it was all over for him. His pack had turned on him when he wouldn't harm the humans. He was facing certain death when running toward him was his beautiful dear Padfoot. His heart filled with happiness only to crumble at the all-too-human shock in canine eyes when one of his pack-mates took Padfoot by the throat. If Remus had been in control an anguished cry would have rung out; as Moony was in control, well…he did what he knew. Instinct. And now Remus was back in control, stroking his friends' hair.

'Silly Padfoot. Why did you come after me when I explicitly told you not to?'

Sirius' eyes flew open and they were haunted, much more so than when Remus had last seen him at the funeral two months ago. _Has it really been that long?_ Sirius smiled weakly, the copper tang of blood in his mouth. He was in pain, so much pain, and Remus could do nothing.

'I couldn't lose you…not after losing James and Lily.' He managed to croak.

Remus touched a finger to his lips, indicating for Sirius to be quiet. Sirius relaxed, watching Remus as he looked him over again; how many times had he done this already? Sirius was painfully aware of his nudity and just who it was that was touching him. He tried not to think of it. Remus didn't want him…he had made that perfectly clear the only time Sirius had been stupid enough to try to voice his feelings. But, of course, that didn't mean he wanted Remus any less.

'You still have their boy, Harry.' Remus whispered.

Sirius shook his head.

'No…Dumbledore…based on the current circumstances…'

Sirius' voice cracked on the final word. Remus touched his forehead tenderly; he was burning up.

'Sirius, shh. You are not well. You can tell me later…'

Sirius gripped Remus' wrist with a strength the man didn't expect given his condition.

'They think I did it. They think I killed James and Lily.'

And Sirius broke down, releasing Remus' wrist to cover his face with his hands as he turned onto his side, violent sobs shaking his entire body. Remus stood still, numbed by the news.

'But…that's preposterous…' he stuttered.

Remus looked at his friend, sweet Sirius, and growled deeply, anger coursing through him. He wanted to scream and break things and at the same time wanted to comfort his dear friend. But… Remus shook his head and told himself not to be stupid; Sirius would always respect his wishes. And he had made them very very clear. So he went to his friend, pulling him into a hug. Sirius resisted at first but soon melted into the touch, grabbing fistfuls of Remus' shirt and sobbing into his chest. And Remus had never felt anything more wrong or more right. It was like Sirius fit against him perfectly. Moony growled happily but Remus silenced him, having just received a strong reminder of why this couldn't happen. He didn't want to let Sirius go, however. Ever. And that thought terrified him.

'I didn't do it, Rem…I c-couldn't…' Sirius mumbled.

'I know. They'll figure it out.' Remus whispered soothingly.

Sirius looked up into Remus' eyes and scuttled backward, almost as if he had just realized the position he had been in.

'I… Sorry Remus. I know what you said. I just…I needed someone to talk to, to help me, you know? I think…I need to go. Yes. I'm sure you are right. They'll figure out it wasn't me.'

Remus noticed that Sirius was healing, albeit slowly, thanks to the few potions he had stockaded.

'Sirius…I…you should stay until you are fully healed.'

Remus didn't know why he couldn't just say what Sirius needed to hear from him; every time he tried the words caught in his throat. He reached out and touched Sirius' hand, but he pulled it away as though it burnt.

'I shouldn't bother you, Rem…' Sirius said, eyes downcast.

'You don't…you could never…'

Remus frowned. Sirius glanced up at him, wanting to leave and stay equally as bad. Remus grabbed his hand, holding it tightly so he couldn't pull it away.

'Sirius…I am a fool…' he whispered in a breathless sort of way.

'No, Remus, not at all…'

'Shut up.' Remus growled, though not unkindly.

He grabbed a handful of Sirius' hair and pulled his head close, pressing their lips together. Sirius' gasp allowed him to deepen the kiss. Sirius couldn't believe this was the bookish and shy boy who had told him he could never be what he wanted, and pulled back, gasping for air.

'Rem?' he whispered.

Remus looked him deep in the eyes.

'Silly Padfoot…' he growled, kissing him again.

Sirius slid an arm between them and tore at Remus' shirt, pressing their bare torsos together. He needed this contact so much… Remus growled in the back of his throat and Sirius responded in kind as he was pushed backward onto the floor. Remus' hands, the delicate, nimble hands Sirius had always admired roamed Sirius' body. His mouth followed, nipping and sucking. Sirius moaned. This was too good…it couldn't be happening. A menacing chuckle caused Remus to cease his ministrations and look up, blocking Sirius from view.

'What have we here, Lupin?' a low voice drawled.

Sirius frowned at the almost southern USA lilt to the voice.

'What do you want, Rolf?'

'The dog.'

A statement so easily said chilled Sirius to the bone.

'He's mine.' Remus growled threateningly, possessively.

'Is he now?'

'I said he's mine, Rolf. Back away.'

'You have no jurisdiction here, Lupin. You would, in fact, be dead now were it not for the dog. Now, you can give him to us or we can take him. I can't guarantee you will survive a second time.'

The nonchalant way this Rolf threatened Remus made Sirius indescribably angry. He stood, trying to portray as much confidence as a naked man can. Rolf's eyes lazily traversed his body and he tried not to quiver.

'I'll go with you. Don't hurt him.' Sirius said, trying to keep the tremble from his voice.

Remus grabbed Sirius' arm and pulled him in tight, his eyes full of fear.

'Don't Sirius…don't go with them. You don't know how dangerous they are…'

Sirius gave Remus a final kiss.

'You _will_ leave him alone?' He asked.

'Oh but of course, sugar.' Rolf responded.

Sirius nodded once and wandered over to him.

'Sirius…' Remus whispered plaintively.

'Are you sure he's yours?' Rolf jeered.

Sirius looked back at Remus, his love for the lycanthrope expressed in his eyes, and then was gone. Remus fell to his knees and an angry howl broke free as his mental faculties wavered and Moony regained control.

A/N: Oh, Rolf and the other pack-mates are mine, all mine! *shifty eyes* Mwah-ha-ha! *clears throat*


End file.
